Destruction Our Promise
by ClaireRoseblanc
Summary: Based on True Story   Fiction  ..


Destruction our Promise.

Awal kisah dimulai dari seorang laki-laki bernama Honda yang mencintai seorang perempuan bernama Saki. Honda menyukai Saki saat pertama kali mereka masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Setiap hari Honda selalu berkunjung ke kelas Saki. Honda selalu mencintai Saki saat pertama kali mereka berhubungan di jejaring social Facebook, namun Saki tidak mengetahuinya. Satu tahun berlalu, kini mereka duduk di kelas 2. Honda mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Saki, tetapi rasanya berat sekali. Ia masih butuh lebih banyak dukungan. Maka, Honda menceritakan perasaanya kepada teman-temannya. Salah satu dari teman Honda, memberi tahu Saki bahwa Honda mencintainya. Tetapi Saki tidak percaya, Saki hanya mengira bahwa itu gossip belaka. Ternyata Saki salah, Honda menyatakan perasaannya kepada Saki. Awalnya, Saki memang tidak menyukai Honda, maka ia menolaknya. Tapi, Saki merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, "Mungkin ia sakit hati. Kasihan.." pikirnya. Dan Honda tidak menyerah ia selalu mengirim puisi-puisi cinta kepada Saki. Di saat itulah Saki kagum akan Honda yang tidak menyerah. Maka Saki mengirim pesan teks kepada Honda, dan ia menerima cinta Honda. Akhirnya, rasa cinta Saki semakin bertambah kepada Honda. Dibalik hubungan mereka, ada orang yang selalu mendukung hubungan mereka, Mune, teman Saki dan Honda. Sebenarnya, Saki dan Honda belum pernah sama sekali berbicara satu sama lain, mereka hanya berhubungan lewat SMS saja. Oleh karena itu, keberadaan Mune dibutuhkan. Mune adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu bercerita tentang masalah dan segala isi hatinya pada Saki, Mune juga teman Honda untuk berbicara masalah game, anime, dan manga. Suatu saat, ketika Honda meminta bantuan pada Mune untuk membantunya bicara pada Saki, Mune memberikan persyaratan kepada Honda, "Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti hatinya, jangan membuatnya menangis, pokoknya jangan pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. Kalau tidak kau akan menghadapi sebuah pertarungan denganku!" katanya. Honda pun menyetujuinya. Saki juga diberi persyaratan yang sama dengan Honda, Saki juga menyetujuinya. Singkat cerita, akhirnya Mune dapat membuat mereka berbicara. Keduanya gugup setengah mati hanya untuk menyapa saja, wajah keduanya merah padam seperti api yang baru dipadamkan. Tetapi Mune berhasil. Saki dan Honda berterima kasih banyak kepadanya. Suatu saat Honda dan Saki membuat perjanjian diantara mereka berdua, "I love you from the start and I will never forget or hurt you. And no one can replace you in my heart until my last breath…" itulah janji mereka. Hubungan mereka berjalan baik, sampai suatu saat, Honda melanggar janjinya. Hionda telah mencintai perempuan lain , Daji nama perempuan itu. Diam-diam Hond berhubungan dengan Daji tanpa sepengetahuan Saki. Namun, suatu waktu, SMS Honda yang ditujukan untuk Daji tanpa sengaja terkirim ke Saki. Ketika Saki membacanya, ia terbelalak, isi pesan teks terseubut berisi, " Hanya Daji lah yang ada di hatiku tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun.". Hati Saki hancur berkeping-keping, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Yang ia bisa hanyalah menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian di kamarnya. Keesokan harinya saat waktunya bersekolah, Saki tidak sanggup melihat kedekatan Honda denagn Daji. Jika ia melihat mereka berdua, hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat. Dan ia tak tahan lagi untuk mengalirkan air matanya. Mune pun melihat apa yang terjadi pada Saki.

"Ada apa Saki? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Mune.

Saki pu hanya memperlihatkan Mune tentang SMS_ nyasar_ milik Honda. Dan air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Dengan emosi, Mune sudah bersipa0siap untuk menghajar Honda. Tapi Saki menahannya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata pelan.

"Kumohon…. Jangan, hajar dia… itu hanya… membuatku sedih."

Maka Mune pun membatalkan niatnya. Dan hanya bisa mencoba menghibur Saki, tapi semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Jika, berpapasan dengan mereka berdua, Saki hanya bisa tertunduk diam dan cepat-cepat melewati mereka berdua. Setiap malam Saki hanya bisa merenung, "Daji memang lebih sempurna daripada aku. Tapi aku tidak boleh menjadi seorang pendendam….." pikirnya. Suatu saat ketika pulang sekolah, Daji mengetahui bahwa Saki adalah pacar Honda dari gossip-gossip yang beredar. Maka Daji marah besar pada Saki.

"Kau tidak berhak memiliknya. Honda hanya milikku…!" teriaknya.

Saki hanya terdiam. Tidak membalas sama sekali, karena ia sudah pasrah akan masalah ini. Dan hanya bisa menghela napas. Karena emosi tidak dijawab terus, Daji pun mendorong tubuh Saki hingga kepala Saki terbentur ujung pintu. Lukanya cukup parah. Lalu Daji membentak lagi, "Jawab!"

Saki masih terdiam, tidak bicara sedikitpun. Daji menjadi gelap mata, dan mendorong Saki ke meja guru. Karena di meja guru terdapat macam-macam barang termasuk gunitng ataupun cutter yang disimpan dalam posisi berdiri di tempat pensil. Dan… (seperti yang anda dapat tebak) gunting tersebut pun menusuk tubuh Saki. Dan disaat itulah Daji menyadarinya dan kabur dari kesalahannya. Honda terbelalak melihat Saki berlumuran dengan darah berusaha mencabut gunting dari tubuhnya. Segera Honda mendekap Saki yang sedang menghadapi sakaratul maut. Air mata Honda mengalir,

"Maafkan aku, Saki. Aku telah melanggar janji. Janji abadi milik kita. Aku telah membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu"

Saki hanya melihatnya sangat dalam melalui wajhhnya, "Aku… tidak… mersa sakit… aku hanya.. takut kau menjadi penghuni tempat paling buruk… temapt dimana-mana orang munafiq berada…" sahutnya terbata-bata

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Orang munafiq adalah apabila ia berkata… berdusta… bila berjanji mengingkari… dan bila dipercaya… berkhianat. Kau.. tidak boleh lakukan itu… pada Daji…."

"Saki… aku salah! Aku salah!" Honda memeluk erat Saki.

Lalu, tangan Saki pun menghapus air mata Honda yang mengalir….

"Jangan sedih karena diriku… Aku harap… kau punya msa depan yang indah…"

"Saki? Bicara apa kau ini! Kau harus tetap hidup!"

"Honda, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku, mencintaimu hingga nafas terakhirku….. dan, kau… harus menepati janjimu pada wanita lain yang kau cinatai…"

Tangan Saki pun terjatuh lemas dari pipi Honda.

"Saki…." Sahut Honda penuh keputus asa an.

"Aku bersalah… Maafkan aku Saki…" air matanya mengalir deras dan mendekap tubuh Saki dengan sangat erat…. Honda hanya bisa menangis menyesali perbuatannya

(Kisah nyata denagn beberapa penambahan fiksi...)

©Frillian [DB]


End file.
